The Producer
The Producer is a mysterious being that is unknown to most. Biography Season 2 Fifteen months prior to the series, a few minutes after Alex was born, Rob and Alex were visited by the Big P. The Big P gave Alex a to-do list and the ability to absorb powers. Season 3 As Donut is returned back to life by Yesterday, Brigade wonders why Donut would be killed before he's supposed to. Yesterday states that the Big P is most likely active now. Much later, Donut and co. come across a book about a being named The Producer. That in a time before all existed, there were three beings who ruled over the universe only because they were the only beings present. Each being had their own unique ability, although none of them knew why. Their own theory was that the being that created them passed down the abilities. The Producer eventually felt betrayed by the other two, and attempted to take complete control over them. However, the uprising failed miserably, and the Producer was banished to a land it created, which is our universe now. The shift in power in the universe became unbalanced as a result, and a corruption split the universe into three parts, one for each being. The Producer's banishment created a fourth power, but the Producer itself lost access to everything. Even now, the book read, the Producer waits, producing followers and helpers, and most importantly, its Warrior, which will serve as the biggest aid for the Producer. After reading all of this, Donut makes the connection between the Big P and the Producer. Fifteen years in the past, Andro talks to Michelle. Michelle tells him that she talked to an individual named Mr. P, who can be only one certain individual. Michelle whispers something into Andro's ear that Mr. P told her, and this enrages Andro incredibly. Much later, after Jeff and Rob retreat from fighting Donut and co., Jeff takes more of his pills and flips out, seeing two giant purple eyes that belong to the Producer. Season 4 In Heaven, Yesterday begins to explain a story to Brigade and Kyo. He introduces three beings: himself, Madai, and the Producer. The Producer had temporal abilities. Yesterday explains that their original universe was peaceful until the Producer developed either an insecurity or a false impression, and attempted to take Madai's ability. Yesterday stepped in to help Madai, and the two of them successfully captured him using Madai's Blackness. Yesterday then proceeded to strip away Producer's powers, and this caused the universe to start to fall apart. Three universes were created for each being, and Producer's universe is the current one that everyone lives in. All of the abilities were sent to that universe, and the Producer is looking for them. Yesterday explains that the Producer requires a ritual, which includes the sacrifice of "one imbued with those who arrive in Heaven" and the blood of someone with "mixed intentions who is also blessed with memory". Yesterday warns that once the Producer gets all the abilities, nobody will be safe. Much later, when Andro snipes and kills Jeff, he leaves the scene and contacts the mysterious person over the phone again. It is revealed that the mysterious person is the Producer and that killing Jeff helped it rather than stopped it. Category:Characters